Saki Miyake
Saki Miyake is a student attending Yamano High. Owned and designed by Jaredof / Dakuni. Appearance Saki has long and curvy black hair dyed in cyan falling in front of her left eye. Her eyes are a bit thin and cyan and she arbors a lightly blushy face. She's tall and average weighted, and she wears the standards uniform with darkened cyan stockings and a camera around her neck. Personality Since Saki has the Sleuth persona, she won't pose much of a threat if the atmosphere is high. If she notices murder or a corpse then, she will react like a social butterfly. However, if the school atmosphere drops below 70% or if she noticed a murderer, she will start to walk around school in hopes to catch the killer, or will stalk them if she knows them already. Then, she will try to snap a picture if a murder happens again and will try to send it to the police. Saki is a very carefree young woman, who'd rather like to hang out with friends or partying than studying. Despite this, her grades are very correct. She can also have a more serious attitude if needed, when her buddies are confessing their experiences and things that happened to them, or if the leader of the club asks so. Background Saki grew up in a rather well-known family locally, and since almost the day of her birth she was friend with her neighbor Kokona Hokama. Actually, their moms gave birth in neighboring chambers at the hospital, and the two friends often bring that up to laugh a little. The two of them always hang out together, since elementary school to middle schoo, they could always be seen together. Saki was there when Kokona's mom died in a car crash and her dad wen alcoholic for a whole year, this experience strengthened their bonds even more, and Kokona ended up completly trusting Saki. Outside of her best friend, the young girl also had many others various friends she hang out with, but none was at the level of Kokona. Saki also had a very adventurous side when she was younger and was a bit of a tomboy, wanting to play pirates or knights rather than princess and dolls. Her carefree atitude came from here, an atitude she kept throughout her school life, she got in trouble a few times because of it. When Saki joined Yamano High, to her disappointment, her best friend wasn't in the same class as she, and to try to cope with that, Saki befriended various peoples, including Sota Yokota, Yuna Hirai or Koharu Onaga, and they formed a little group of friends together. Near the end of her first year, she met up with Haruto Yoshinoga, leader of the photography club, and decided to join his club with her friends, Kokona having already joined the drama club, and Saki was somewhat midly interested in the subject of photography. Relationships * Kokona Hokama : They are best friends since their childhood and trust each other a lot, Kokona might talk about her personal matters with her. * Haruto Yoshinoga : They are good friends, the club leader appreciating her carefree atitude and she acknolwedges his skills. * The photography club : She's on good terms with all of them and they're forming a little band of sorts. Quotes Trivia * She's based upon Saki Miyu. Category:Jaredof's OCs Category:Sleuth Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Photography Club Category:Heterosexual